Warisan
by masgojexganteng
Summary: Semua tentang harta itu memuakkan bagi Seokjin. Dia didepak dari keluarganya karena harta. Suaminya meninggal karena harta. Anak pertamanya pergi karena harta. Dan yang terakhir perasannya dipermainkan karena harta. Namjin or Taejin. I still don’t know.
1. Chapter 1 : Dua Pemuda Sinting

**_Kim Seokjin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon._**

Aku nggak tahu ini akan jadi Namjin atau Taejin.

Jadi jangan terlalu berharap pada salah satunya.

Tolong tinggalkan jejak.

 ** _Warisan_**.

Harta, uang, tahta. Seokjin muak dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan tiga aspek diatas.

Kalau boleh mencerca. Ia ingin sekali mencerca Tuhan. Tapi ia tahu Tuhan lebih berkuasa darinya. Berkat Tuhan pula lah dia dapat hidup.

Hidupnya. Ia tak bisa jelaskan bagaimana hidupnya. Seharusnya dalam hidup ada hitam dan putih, pahit dan manis, sedih dan bahagia. Tapi nyatanya didalam kehidupannya hanya ada hitam, pahit, dan sedih.

Dia diusir orangtuanya sekaligus dicoret dari kartu keluarganya pada umur 26 karena menolak dijodohkan dengan pemuda kaya raya dan justru memilih menikah dengan pemuda biasa yang tak terlalu mapan dan berpenghasilan pas-pas an.

Tapi dia memilih hal tersebut bukan karena bodoh atau tuli akan cinta. Dia sendiri bahkan tahu bahwa pemuda kaya raya yang akan orangtuanya jodohkan dengannya adalah seorang player. Seokjin punya hati. Dia tak bisa begitu saja diam ketika dia dalam keadaan seorang istri dan suaminya justru selingkuh. Jadilah dia memilih suaminya. Seorang yang tak terlalu mapan dengan gaji pas-pas an tapi dapat menjaga perasaannya. Katakanlah dia gila. Tapi yang dia butuhkan hanyalah kebahagiaan. Dan harta menghancurkan segalanya. Harta menghancurkan hubungannya dengan keluarganya.

Dipertengahan pernikahannya dia hamil. Kehamilan pertamanya. Dia senang bukan main. Rasanya hidupnya makin lengkap saja dengan kehadiran kehidupan baru didalam perutnya. Tapi lagi-lagi sepertinya cobaan tak henti-hentinya mampir di kehidupannya.

Anaknya meninggal didalam kandungan. Akibat dokter yang tak ingin menanganinya karena keterbatasan biaya. Akibatnya bayi kecilnya meninggal. Lagi-lagi karena harta.

Dia tak tahu apa yang salah dengan harta, uang, tahta dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungannya hingga semua hal tersebut mampu merebut kebahagiannya dalam sekali lahap.

Namanya Kim Seokjin. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan dia ini janda atau duda. Karena pada kenyatannya dia laki-laki dan bisa hamil lalu ditinggal mati oleh suaminya. Mungkin duda lebih tepat untuknya. Karena dia seorang lelaki. Benar-benar seorang lelaki tulen. Hanya saja ia bisa hamil.

Dia duda beranak satu. Anak pertamanya dengan suaminya memang meninggal, tapi tidak dengan anak keduanya yang berhasil lahir dengan selamat ke dunia dan kembali memberi Seokjin secercah harapan untuk kembali mensyukuri hidupnya.

Dia hanya orang biasa. Pas-pas an, masih sama seperti dulu. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih parah dari dahulu?

Pagi hari, pukul 3 dini hari dia akan bangun dan menjahit beberapa boneka. Pukul 7 hingga pukul 10 dia akan ke TK, for your information dia adalah guru Taman Kanak-kanak. Setelahnya ia akan pulang kerumah hingga pukul 2 siang. Sekedar beristirahat dan mengurus makan siang Park Jimin, balita kecilnya. Pukul 2 hingga pukul 6 dia akan bekerja di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggiran jalan sebagai tukang masak.

Malamnya ia akan sepenuhnya meluangkan waktunya untuk anaknya walaupun terkadang harus ia bagi waktu bersama anak nya dengan bekerja memotong daging. Waktu itu yang ia lakukan adalah sekedar bercengkrama dengan Jimin atau mengajarinya hal-hal kecil seperti berhitung, menulis, dan membaca. Dia cukup bahagia dengan semua itu. Baginya, Jimin sekarang adalah hidupnya. Sekejam apapun hidupnya ia tetap harus bertahan demi Jimin dan kebahagiaan Jimin. Saat kau sudah punya anak nanti, rasanya tidaklah penting baginya kebahagiaannya, yang paling penting baginya adalah kebahagiaan balita kecilnya.

 ** _Warisan_**.

Seokjin sedang mengajar ketika seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tiba-tiba. Aksi orang tersebut membuat kegiatan belajar dan mengajar yang sedang Seokjin lakukan terhenti tiba-tiba. Atensi seluruh ruangan itu tertuju pada seorang pemuda di ujung pintu yang tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Ah-anu- aku ingin menjemput Kim Seokjin."

"APA?!" Mata Seokjin terbelak lebar. Begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang pemuda diujung pintu itu katakan.

"Ah-maksudku Kim Mingyu. Aku ingin menjemput Kim Mingyu. Duh, maafkan mulut sialanku ini." Seokjin makin menggeleng tak mengerti. Setelah tiba-tiba membuka paksa ruang kelasnya yang mengakibatkan tersitanya waktu belajar mengajarnya pemuda di ujung pintu itu juga dengan kurang ajar bilang ingin menjemputnya lalu setelahnya dengan tak mempertimbangkan sekitarnya menyebut kata-kata yang amat tak pantas untuk ukuran anak-anak Tk.

"Maaf Tuan, kurasa kita perlu bicara dulu diluar." Katanya sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan bengis. "Oh ya anak-anak. Tolong lanjutkan sendiri dulu ya mewarnainya. Pak guru ada urusan sebentar." Lucu sekali memang guru di sebuah TK adalah laki-laki. Tapi well, Seokjin adalah salah satunya.

"Maaf tapi kau baru saja melanggar 2 tata krama disini dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja menjemput Mingyu." Bukannya panik, pemuda di hadapannya justru tersenyum bak orang kesetanan.

"Ya Kim Namjoon! Dasar picik sialan!" Oh rasanya pening di kepalanya akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Baru saja dia dipusingkan dengan pemuda tak sopan yang tiba-tiba menerobos ditengah kegiatan belajar mengajarnya, kini ia harus dipusingkan kembali dengan pemuda lain yang ketika datang sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang sangat tidak baik didengarkan anak-anak TK.

"Apakah kau yang namanya Kim Seokjin? Aw, kau lebih mempesona dari apa yang aku bayangkan." Seseorang yang baru saja datang mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Seokjin, membuatnya memutar matanya pertanda jengah.

"Tuan-tuan yang saya hormati. Pertama-tama saya ingin berterimakasih atas pujian yang tuan-tuan berikan kepada saya. Tapi anda berdua benar-benar mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar di TK kami. Juga jangan lupakan perkataan anda berdua yang benar-benar tak pantas untuk didengarkan anak-anak. Jadi selaku guru disini. Saya mohon kepada Tuan dan tuan agar berperilau lebih sopan lagi ketika suatu saat kembali kemari." Ucapnya penuh penegasan.

"Oh, selain mempesona ternyata kau juga sangat sopan yah. Idaman sekali." Seokjin makin mengerutkan dahinya ketika pemuda yang baru saja datang berujar demkian padanya.

"Taehyung astaga. Kau membuatnya kebingungan." Seokjin makin pening rasanya, kepalanya serasa berputar akibat kehadiran dua makhluk tak tahu tata krama dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi, urusan mendesak apa yang membuat tuan-tuan ingin menjemput Kim Mingyu?" Dia masih mencoba profesional setidaknya. "I - itu, menikah. Kakek kami akan menikah." Lagi. Seorang bernama Taehyung mulai kembali membuat Seokjin harus mengerutkan dahinya. Kakek-kakek macam apa yang akan menikah ketika cucu-nya bahkan sudah sebesar tiang listrik dijalanan menuju rumahnya. "Taehyung. Bisa tidak kau rasional sedikit? Yang akan menikah itu seharusnya paman dan bukan kakek." Dan seorang lagi yang bernama Kim Namjoon berusaha membenarkan seorang bernama Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin makin tak mengerti. Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang gila ini?

"Baik, jadi bisa beritahu aku siapa yang akan menikah?" Tangannya ia lipat didada, walaupun tidak sopan tapi ia benar-benar geram sekarang. "Bagaimana jika aku dan dirimu?" Seokjin rasa seorang bernama Kim Taehyung punya masalah dengan otaknya. Sungguh, dia tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang selazim-nya diucapkan saat berbicara.

"Bukan.

Paman kami yang akan menikah. Maafkan kelancangan mulut adikku. Dia memang produk gagal keluarga Kim." Dan setelahnya keduanya justru beradu argumen tentang siapa yang produk gagal dari keluarga Kim.

Cukup sudah. Seokjin rasanya benar-benar muak dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Tuan-tuan!" Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Akan aku panggilkan Kim Mingyu dan anda bisa pergi ke acara pernikahan paman kalian."

Dia memasuki ruang kelasnya, "Kim Mingyu, pamanmu menjemputmu. Bisa kau keluar dan kemasi barangmu?"

Mingyu menatap kebingungan pada gurunya. Sembari memeluk tas-nya didepan, bocah kecil itu menatap Seokjin penuh tanya. Seolah banyak sekali tanda tanya dalam otaknya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Mingyu?"

Mingyu hendak berucap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata 'tidak ada.'

Seokjin menghela napasnya beberapa saat hingga kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dan setelahnya Seokjin benar-benar menyerahkan Mingyu kepada kedua pemuda setengah sinting dihadapannya.

"Kim Mingyu. Ini dia pamanmu, mereka menjemputmu karena mereka bilang pamanmu yang lain menikah. Jadi kau harus pulang dan meninggalkan sekolah." Seokjin menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi bibirnya.

Sementara Mingyu justru mencebikan bibirnya dan menatap kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya dan Seokjin dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuh. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tangan bocah kecil satu itu yang terlipat angkuh didada. Salah seorang yang dia ketahui bernama Namjoon membalas tatapan Mingyu dengan sebuah tatapan sengit, seperti pertanda memperingatkan.

"Baiklah, jadi pak guru terimakasih atas kebaikan anda. Anda benar-benar seperti malaikat. Atau jangan-jangan anda memang malaikat?" Ini Taehyung, lagi-lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya benar-benar tak terkontrol.

"Kalau kau bingung kau bisa mengabaikannya. Oh ya, mungkin aku akan sering mengantar jemput Mingyu, jadi bisakah kau memberikan nomormu?" Namjoon tersenyum beberapa saat sembari menatap Seokjin yang juga tengah menatapnya, sebelum kemudian suara Taehyung menginterupsi

"Hei. Aku juga ingin nomormu." Seokjin memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Namjoon lalu berganti menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam.

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas persegi dari sakunya hingga kemudian memberikan kertas itu pada Namjoon juga Taehyung. "Itu nomor sekolah. Alangkah lebih baiknya apabila anda menghubungi nomor sekolah ketimbang menghubungi saya. Nah, tuan-tuan kurasa paman anda tak bisa menunggu lebih lama, jadi anda bisa segera membawa Mingyu ke acara pernikahan paman kalian dan saya dapat melanjutkan kegiatan belajar dan mengajar saya." Dia mencoba profesional. Sebenci apapun dia terhadap dua pemuda dihadapannya dia tetaplah seorang guru yang harus memberi teladan yang baik bagi para muridnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia tengah mencoba mengikis perlahan-lahan emosi yang ada pada dirinya akibat ulah dua pemuda asing yang setengah sinting dihadapannya.

"Saya pamit. Permisi." Setelah membungkuk dan berpamitan dengan sopan, Seokjin berlalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih mencebik dan Namjoon sekaligus Taehyung yang terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ssi." Suara Taehyung bergema ditelinganya, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus berhenti dan menoleh untuk memeriksa dan sekedar menjawab dengan "Ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang. Aku ini kakaknya Mingyu dan bukan pamannya."

Oh, apapun itu, tolong jauhkan kedua kakak Mingyu dari hidup Seokjin.

 ** _Warisan_**.

Seokjin tengah merapikan beberapa buku bahan ajarnya ketika semua muridnya satu persatu mulai berpergian hendak menuju kediaman masing-masing.

Tapi seorang bocah laki-laki tengah duduk dibangkunya. Bibir bawah bocah itu maju kedepan dan raut wajahnya terlihat amat sebal.

Seokjin menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak si bocah pelan. "Kim Mingyu. Ada masalah?" Wajahnya ia buat seramah mungkin. Tak mungkin bukan ia memghadapi bocah yang tengah merengut kesal dengan raut wajah mengerikan, bisa-bisa muridnya lari terbirit-birit karenanya. Dan itu bukan opsi yang bagus Seokjin rasa.

Mingyu membuang nafasnya kasar lalu mulai membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Iya, Pak. Dan ini masalah yang sangat besar." Tangannya ikut bergerak membuat lingkaran amat besar, berharap bahwa itu dapat menjelaskan perkatannya tentang masalah besar tersebut. "Oh ya, apa itu?" Matanya membola seolah penasaran dan ia mencoba meminta si bocah menceritakan sesuatu yang tengah mengganjal dihatinya.

"Pak guru tidak akan menyukai ini." Mingyu mencoba meyakinkan Seokjin untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut perihal masalahnya. "Benarkah? Tapi kau belum bercerita sama sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu aku akan menyukainya atau tidak?"

Seokjin tentu tak kehabisan akal, dia terus mencoba memancing Mingyu untuk bercerita.

"Yah, pak guru benar." Mingyu mengangguk beberapa saat seperti mengiyakan pernyataan Seokjin.

"Jadi, apa masalah besar-mu itu?" Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pak guru ingat kedua kakakku yang kemari dua hari lalu?" Oh, tidak. Ini memang masalah besar. Dua kakak Mingyu yang sinting benar-benar masalah yang besar.

Seokjin membuang napasnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kepada bocah kecil dihadapannya. "Ya, ada apa memang dengan kakak-mu?"

"Mereka menyuruhku memberikan surat ini padamu." Seokjin mengernyit ketika netra-nya menangkap dua amplop surat dengan warna yang amat berbeda. Yang satu berwarna pink muda dan yang satu lagi berwarna hitam. Hell, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya sehingga ia dikelilingi dua pemuda sinting?

"Lantas, mengapa kau sebut ini sebagai masalah yang besar Mingyu?"

"Masalahnya kedua kakak-ku itu orang yang jahat dan sedikit gila. Aku tidak ingin pak guru di ganggu oleh mereka." Bahkan anak kecilpun dapat menilai.

"Tak apa, akan pak guru ambil. Nah, apakah dengan begini kau bisa pulang dengan lega tanpa satupun perasaan terbebani?" Tangannya mengambil dua amplop yang ada pada tangan Mingyu lantas lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Iya, aku lega karena aku dapat pulang. Tapi aku tidak lega karena pak guru harus mendapat surat itu." Sebenarnya Seokjin tak terlalu paham mengapa Mingyu benar-benar tidak ingin memberikan surat itu padanya, tapi yang jelas dan yang ia tahu adalah bahwa Mingyu hanya tak ingin kakak-nya yang sedikit sinting itu menganggu Seokjin.

"Tak apa. Ini bukan masalah besar."

Dan setelahnya Mingyu pergi meninggalkannya yang tengah sibuk membuka kedua amplop surat dengan warna kontras.

Surat yang berwarna merah muda adalah milik Namjoon dan sudah dalat ditebak dengan pasti bahwa yang berwarna hitam adalah milik Taehyung.

Seokjin menggeleng pening karenanya.

Dia mulai membuka surat yang Namjoon berikan dan membacanya.

 _' **Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Malam nanti. Kutunggu di restauran italia didekat pusat kota. Aku menunggumu. Datanglah. Jangan buat aku kecewa.**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon'**_

Dan kemudian surat dari Taehyung.

 _' **Jangan terima ajakan kencan Namjoon! Dia pria tua membosankan. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Aku mengajakmu berkencan. Di toko ikan hias 'Sirens' pukul 7 malam ini. Tak ada yang lebih kunantikan daripada kehadiranmu.**_

 _ **P.S : Aku rasa aku tertarik padamu.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung'**_

Dua pemuda sinting. Seokjin melemparkan surat itu dan kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan kelasnya dan segera pulang ke rumah.

Tapi langkahnya berhenti beberapa saat dan kembali menatap onggokan surat yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Seokjin memutar matanya malas dan kemudian berlari untuk kembali memungut surat-surat yang tergeletak dilantai tersebut. Surat-surat yang hendak ia buang namun tiba-tiba saja ia urungkan.

Tangannya menepuk-nepuk surat tersebut karena beberapa sisinya kotor terkena debu.

"Dasar menyusahkan!"

Bersambung.

Hola! This is ma new project gys. Aku nggak tau ini akan berakhir Taejin atau Namjin. Mungkin cerita ini akan membosankan karena alurnya yang pasaran.

Tapi aku cuma pengen nulis. Itu aja.

Dan seenggaknya hargai dengan review, follow or comment.

Terimakasih.

 **Regards,**

 ** _Gojex_**


	2. 2

RnR please :)

Warisan.

Seokjin sedang berbenah, tangannya sibuk merapikan beberapa buku bahan ajarnya yang berserakan ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengeluarkan suara dengan posisi bersandar pada pintu. "Kenapa tidak datang?"

"Oh, astaga. Kau mengagetkanku." Dia terkejut setengah mati. Tangannya berada pada dadanya, memberi gestur terkejut. Begitupula dengan bulatnya yang membola. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Pemuda itu mendekat kearah Seokjin dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan pada sakunya. Wajahnya mengintimidasi, dan jujur itu membuat Seokjin bergidik. Batinnya terus berteriak dan memaki. Kenapa didalam catatan kehidupannya ia harus bertemu dengan Kim bersaudara kakak Kim Mingyu- muridnya.

"Suratmu jelek." Jawabnya singkat dengan nada culas, walau pada kenyatannya batinnya tak berkata demikian. Nyatanya batinnya tengah ketakutan setengah mati melihat tatapan setajam belati milik pemuda dihadapannya.

Matanya berkelit ke arah lain selain si pemuda. Kemudian tangannya menyusul, mencoba merapikan kembali buku-buku yang pada kenyataannya sudah sangat rapi. Namun Taehyung semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan pada saku dan mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sungguh, demi apapun Seokjin benar-benar ingin lari dan menjauh dari si Kim satu ini.

Mereka amat dekat hingga Seokjin dapat merasakan aura mencekam disekitarnya. Dia berharap seseorang datang untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang juga. Kim Taehyung yang satu ini benar-benar menakutkan sekarang.

Taehyung berhenti tepat dihadapannya, menatap ke bawah karena dia memang lebih pendek dari Taehyung.

"Aaa. Kau jahat sekali sih. Padahal aku berusaha mati-matian membuat surat itu untukmu. Aku itu tidak pandai dalam sastra, tapi kenapa kau malah mengatakannya jelek." Dan Kim Taehyung benar-benar sukses membuatnya melongo habis-habis an karena reaksinya yang diluar ekspektasi. Pemuda itu merajuk. Tolong garis bawahi satu itu, Kim Taehyung yang semula ia kira akan memutilasinya hidup-hidup kini justru merengek seperti anak kecil dihadapannya. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Taehyung yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Batinnya berteriak, kenapa hidupnya harus diisi dengan orang semacam Taehyung?

"Apakah kau sudah membacanya?" Taehyung menatap Seokjin penuh harap dengan mata tajamnya yang kini berubah mirip dengan anak anjing. Sangat lucu sebenarnya. Tapi tampaknya mengatakan hal itu kepada Taehyung sekarang akan terasa amat berbahaya. Bocah dihadapannya bisa saja berreaksi berlebihan karena kata-katanya.

"Ya, aku sudah." Ia lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan itu sembari memeluk erat buku bahan ajar-nya. Dia pergi, tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang tengah melayangkan protes padanya karena ia tinggal pergi begitu saja. "Ya! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Taehyung berlari mencoba mengejar, lalu kemudian mengimbangi langkah Seokjin. "Hey, kau jahat sekali sih. Tidak membalas suratku, mengatakan bahwa suratku jelek, lalu sekarang meninggalkanku. Memang kau pikir aku ini apa?" Seokjin menghembuskan napasnya sekuat tenaga sambil terus berjalan menuju kantor guru dengan Taehyung yang masih setia mengikutinya. Benar-benar berniat huh?

"Kau ini manusia. Kau tak ingat?" Ia memang membalas perkataan Taehyung, tapi balasannya penuh dengan sarkastik dan bahkan matanya tak sekalipun teralihkan ke Taehyung.

"Haruskah aku berterimakasih karena kau mengingatkanku?" Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya sembari tersenyum. Seokjin berhenti lalu berpandangan dengan Taehyung, hingga ke mudian ia tersenyum amat manis pada Taehyung.

"Ya, dan berterimakasihlah dengan cara menjauh dari pandanganku." Lalu senyuman dibibir Seokjin pudar, tergantikan oleh wajah culasnya untuk Taehyung seorang.

Seokjin terus berjalan, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih melongo ditempatnya.

Hingga Taehyung akhirnya tersadarkan oleh realita,

"Ya! Seokjin, tunggu aku!" Dia kembali berlari dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Seokjin. "Kau ini culas sekali sih. Padahal katanya kau ini baik sekali, katanya kau seperti malaikat. Dan sekarang daripada malaikat kau lebih mirip sebagai-"

"Apa?! Kau ingin mengatakan aku mirip setan? Begitu?

Dasar semua orang itu sama saja. Enyahlah Kim siapapun itu kau!" Apa yang terjadi benar-benar membuat Taehyung kaget setengah mati. Siapa yang menduga bahwa Seokjin yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja berubah menjadi amat marah karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Sejujurnya Taehyung sedikit tak paham, ia benar-benar tak tahu dimana letak kesalahan kalimatnya. Taehyung tahu benar dia dapat nilai C untuk hal berbahasa dan kawan-kawannya, tapi memang apa yang salah dari kata-katanya?

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi setelah melontarkan beberapa kalimat kemarahan Seokjin kini justru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan perlahan-lahan mulai merosot hingga ke dasar lantai dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua kakinya untuk kemudian mulai menangis.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ucapanku salah? Aduh, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh benar-benar tak bermaksud mengatakan itu." Taehyung seratus persen panik. Ia bahkan terlalu kaget untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin.

"Aku-aku yang salah. Aku memang buruk. Maafkan aku." Airmatany mengalir. Seokjin mengusap airmatanya, namun lagi-lagi ia tak dapat membendungnya, liquid bening itu kembali tumpah ruah.

Taehyung bertambah bingung. Bagaimana bisa Seokjin mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang salah ketika yang kenyataannya mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan adalah dirinya. Taehyung bertambah kebingungan.

Beberapa guru-guru yang berlalu-lalang hendak pulang berhenti dan mantap khawatir, tapi Taehyung segera memberi gestur mengusir dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan mereka sedang bertengkar. Jadi guru-guru tersebut segera pergi, walau beberapa dari mereka tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Seokjin yang menangis.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi ialah tangisan Seokjin yang makin menjadi. Pemuda itu bahkan mengeraskan tangisannya, membuat salah seorang guru berbalik arah menghampiri mereka. Duh, ini benar-benar situasi yang tidak nyaman sejujurnya. Dan Taehyung bertambah panik karena tangisan Seokjin yang menjadi-jadi.

Jadi, dengan inisiatif dari otak geniusnya, akhirnya Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin, membuat Seokjin sempurna menatap kearahnya dengan mata yang masih berlinangan air mata. Dan-

Cup

Taehyung mencium Seokjin. Tepat di bibir. Membuat empunya membelak sempurna. Itu hanya ciuman biasa, Taehyung hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, tidak berniat menggerakkan bibirnya sedikitpun. Hingga kemudian Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Seokjin.

"Kim Seokjin. Ayo makan es krim bersamaku!" What the-

Seokjin makin membelak tak percaya. Dan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Taehyung adalah sesuatu yang makin membuat matanya membelak dan bibirnya terbuka lebar. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya sudah mencuri ciuman di bibir Seokjin kini justru dengan santainya mendeklarasikan ajakan kencan tanpa suatu rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Seorang guru yang tadi hendak menghampiri Seokjin mematung. Otaknya memproses apa yang tengah ia lihat.

Seokjin menatap guru itu lalu menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum.

"Yah! Kim Taehyung!"

Plak.

Sempurna. Taehyung ditampar karenanya. Sudah diacuhkan, ditinggalkan, dan sekarang ditampar.

Apalagi yang kurang?

 ** _Warisan_**.

"Aduh, aduh, pelan-pelan." Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan akibat tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Seokjin. Pasalnya sudut bibir pemuda itu mengalami sedikit pendarahan dan pipinya terlihat membiru.

"Aduh, maafkan aku ya." Ucapnya sambil terus mengoleskan kapan ber-iodine ke pipi Taehyung. "Tapi ini kan juga salahmu tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?" Gerutunya sebal. Sementara itu tangan Seokjin masih sibuk bergerak untuk mengompreskan es pada pipi Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Mata Taehyung bersitatap dengan mata Seokjin. Dan disaat itulah Seokjin menemukan mata sejernih kristal yang terasa amat indah. Di saat seperti ini Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang masih polos dan menggemaskan. Tapi rasanya memandangi Taehyung lama-lama terasa tak ada gunanya.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan." Katanya ketus.

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku." Taehyung memberi Seokjin sebuah glare.

Seokjin kemudian menunduk sembari membuang napas. Matanya berubah sorot dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah. "Kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu? Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin." Seokjin melepaskan tangannya yang berada pada pipi Taehyung dan mulai menatap tajam pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Karena kalau ingin memulai hubungan kita harus punya landasan saling percaya, dan saling percaya itu berarti kau harus membagi ceritamu padaku. Mengerti?" Entah sejak kapan tangan besar Taehyung sudah berada dipuncak kepalanya, mengelus perlahan surainya.

Seokjin merasa terhipnotis karenanya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Taehyung terasa begitu mendominasi dihadapannya. Rasanya salah. Salah sekali.

Tapi kemudian Seokjin menunduk dan terlihat mulai pasrah,

"Hidup berubah rumit bagiku semenjak suamiku meninggal. Aku terus berpikir hal yang menyedihkan tentang hidupku. Jadi aku mencoba menjadi pribadi baik, karena setidakanya dengan begitu orang-orang akan menatap baik kearahku. Tapi kau sendiri tahu bukan bahwa manusia bukanlah makhluk yang sempurna, bukan?" Seokjin menatap Taehyung sesaat hingga pemuda satu itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan kemudian Seokjin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mendapat julukan itu membuat aku merasa terkekang. Semua orang jadi selalu melihat sisi baikku dan mereka lupa bahwa aku juga seorang manusia yang nyatanya juga mempunyai sisi buruk. Sekali aku mengeluarkan sisi burukku mereka pasti akan selalu mencela dan berkata bahwa aku tak seperti dahulu lagi,aku berubah, dan sebagainya. Aku hanya berpikir, tidak bisakah orang-orang hanya melihatku menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa menuntut ku menjadi sempurna? Aku seolah kehilangan jati diri-ku karena mengejar kata sempurna dari orang lain. Dan itu membuatku lelah dibeberapa sisi." Seokjin menangis lagi, dan kali ini Taehyung sudah tau benar apa penyebab-nya. Jadi ia memeluk Seokjin dan membawa kepala Seokjin menuju bahu-nya. Di situ ia menangis. Menumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak tahu jika ternyata begitu." Seokjin mengangguk dalam dekapan Taehyung. Rasanya salah lagi. Ia dan Taehyung sejujurnya baru saja bertemu dan berpelukkan seperti ini sejujurnya bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan. Lalu kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"Maaf, aku lancang sekali."

"Kau tidak lancang, aku yang memelukmu. Itu berarti akulah yang lancang dan bukan kau."

Seokjin terdiam. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada Taehyung,

"Ngomong-ngomong soal orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku baik, siapa dia?" Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan derai air mata yang masih menyisa di pipi-pipinya.

"A-ah, itu-

dia-Mingyu. Hehe." Belum beberapa saat wajahnya menampilkan sorot kesedihan kini Taehyung sudah benar-benar tersenyum menampilakn deretan rapi giginya.

"Begitukah?" Mata Seokjin menatap Taehyung penuh tanya, sementara bekas air mata di pipi-nya mengering seiring berjalannya waktu. "Hmm.." Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu hening diantara mereka. Suasana yang amat sangat awkward dan Taehyung benar-benar benci suasana seperti ini.

"Seokjin, ayo kencan denganku." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

Seokjin nampak kaget, "Kencan?" Dan Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seokjin menatap pemuda dihadapannya penuh tanya. Tetapi sejurus kemudian air wajah nya berubah menjadi serius. Terlihat sedang berpikir dan mulai menimbang.

Cukup beberapa lama Taehyung menunggu jawaban dari seorang dihadapannya. Hingga orang itu mulai membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Taehyung menanti. Menanti dengan penuh ketidaksabaran.

"Aku-"

"Kim Taehyung! Bedebah sialan! Beraninya kau mengunciku dikamar mandi dan mencuri start! Kemari kau bocah tak tahu diri." Taehyung mendesis mendengar suara yang amat familiar di indra pendengarannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Namjoon? Pria sialan yang sayangnya adalah kakak kandungnya.

Seokjin menutup matanya. Oh, tidak. Belum apa-apa dia sudah pening. Perang dunia akan segera terjadi. Seokjin mohon pada siapapun itu, tolong selamatkan dari perang antara Kim bersaudara ini.

Namjoon datang, matanya langsung menatap geram ke arah Taehyung yang juga menatap sengit ke arah Seokjin. "Dasar picik. Kau pasti yang mengunciku di kamar mandi untuk bertemu Seokjin terlebih dahulu kan? Dasar otak bulus." Telunjuk Namjoon sudah benar-benar menunjuk ke arah Taehyung dengan berani.

Seokjin dengan segera menatap Taehyung. "Kau mengunci saudara-mu untuk bertemu denganku?" Tanyanya seolah tak percaya. Karena memang dirinya tak percaya dengan apa yang dua bersaudara itu lakukan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Apa Seokjin harus menangis haru setelah ini karena ia tengah diperebutkan?

Lengan Namjoon tiba-tiba saja mengamit lengan Seokjin, lalu kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Seokjin.

"Iya, dia mengunciku dikamar mandi dan meninggalkan aku disana. Lalu dia bertemu denganmu. Bukankah dia picik? Lihat ini, tanganku sampai keriput gara-"

"Yah! Tidak itu tidak benar. Cerita aslinya tidak seperti itu. Percayalah padaku. Namjoon itu pembual, Seokjin." Belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya Taehyung sdudahemotongnya ditengah jalan. Taehyung tidak terima, jadi ia hanya mencoba melakukan pembelaan. Walau pada kenyataannya memang dia lah yang mengunci Namjoon dikamar mandi tadi.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung siapa yang mengajarimu memanggil namaku tanpa menggunakan embel-embel hyung ha?" Maka berdebatlah keduanya di hadapan Seokjin. Sepertinya genderang perang benar-benar telah dibunyikan. Apakah Seokjin harus kabur saja?

"Kau sendiri juga tak pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung." Taehyung membalas dengan tatapan tak kalah sengit.

"Kau adikku bodoh!" Dan tepat setelah itu, Namjoon sempurna melemparkan jitakkan menuju kepala Taehyung. Dan Taehyung nampak terdiam, ia terlalu emosi untuk mengingat bahwa Namjoon adalah kakak-nya.

"Sudah, hentikan! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar. Aku benar-benar pening mendengarkannya." Seokjin memijit pelipisnya. Melihat dua Kim dihadapannya benar-benar membuat beban hidupnya bertambah. Tidak bisakah kedua manusia ini pergi jauh dari hadapannya?

"Kalau begitu mari berkencan." Taehyung lagi-lagi menyuarakan ajakannya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Seokjin bertaruh bahwa akan ada perang dunia lagi setelah ini. Satu, dua, ti-

"Jangan! Berkencanlah saja denganku." Tebakannya seratus persen benar bukan?

Seokjin memijit kembali pelipisnya sementara kedua kakak-beradik itu kembali terlibat adu mulut tak berkesudahan.

"Aku pergi." Seokjin menenteng tas-nya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kim bersaudara yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

"Ya! Kim Seokjin!" Mungkin hanya soal ini mereka dapat sependapat. Keduanya berteriak bersamaan, kemudian dengan bersamaan pula berlari menyusul Seokjin yang telah menjauh dari pandangan mereka. Dunia ini makin edan. Dan begitupula dua pemuda sinting di sampingnya.

 ** _Warisan_**.

"Kau bilang kita akan kencan, tapi kenapa kita kesini?" Namjoon tampak kebingungan. Beberapa waktu lalu ketika mereka mengejar Seokjin yang pergi dan bernegosiasi untuk mengajak Seokjin berkencan, Seokjin menyetujui-nya dengan dua syarat. Yang pertama ialah Namjoon dan Taehyung harus berbaikkan dan yang kedua adalah tempat berkencan Seokjin yang tentukkan. Oke, mereka berdua menyetujuinya. Tapi, apa sebenarnya semua ini? Kenapa mereka dibawa ke tempat penitipan anak? Yang benar saja? Apa Seokjin ingin menitipkan mereka berdua di tempat itu?

"Kau bilang ingin kencan bukan? Beginilah caraku berkencan."

Keduanya dibuat melongo tak mengerti, tapi sejurus kemudian Namjoon menyahut. "Ah, kau ingin menjemput anakmu ya." Untung saja Namjoon paham. Dia ingat betul kalau Seokjin ini seorang duda beranak. Eh, atau mungkin bisa juga dikatakan janda beranak.

"Kalian tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Astaga, rasanya daripada kencan mereka sekarang lebih mirip dengan anak kecil yang diajak jalan-jalan oleh ibunya dan dipesani agar tidak kemana-mana karena ibu mereka akan membeli es krim untuk mereka.

"Dia bawa anak ya?" Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Namjoon balik menatap Taehyung, "Namanya juga punya anak. Jiwa ke ibuannya pasti tumbuh. Kalau sudah begitu yang dipikirkan tidak pernah diri sendiri, tapi anaknya."

"Kau oke dengan itu?" Taehyung kembali bertanya, seolah setiap kata yang Namjoon lontarkan terasa tak cukup untuk menjawab keinginan tahuannya.

Namjoon menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang, "Sejujurnya tidak."

"Ha?" Taehyung menatap penuh rasa keterkejutan dan yang ditatap justru menatap jengah.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku semua orang tentu ingin jadi yang pertama dalam hidup seorang lain, dan mengetahui fakta bahwa sesungguhnya kau hanyalah yang kedua itu sejujurnya sedikit menganggu ku." Taehyung mengangguk paham. Dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Namjoon ke arah dua manusia yang telah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Nah, Jimin sekarang beri salam pada kedua paman ini."

Batita itu menunduk dalam-dalam sambil mengucapkan kata, "Annyeonghaseyo, Paman." Hingga kemudian ia kembali menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Ah, annye-"

"Astaga kau imut sekali. Siapa namamu?" Namjoon menatap sebal pada pemuda disebelahnya, pasalnya ia belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya pemuda yang sayangnya adalah adiknya itu sudah menyelanya dengan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan hingga kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan batita dihadapannya.

"Park Jimin-imnida." Sekali lagi bocah itu menunduk dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

Setelahnya Taehyung kembali bangkit untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Seokjin.

"Jimin, hari ini jimin akan jalan-jalan bersama dua paman ini. Bagaimana, Jimin mau tidak?" Seokjin memperkenalkan dan bocah kecil itu menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan.

"Kalau ibu ikut, Jimin juga ikut."

Seokjin tersenyum,

"Ibu ikut kok." Diikuti oleh tangannya yang mengusak surai hitam milik Jimin dengan penuh sayang.

Keduanya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Baik Namjoon ataupun Taehyung. Keduanya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari anak dan ibu tersebut. Rasanya seperti deja vu. Rasanya mereka jadi rindu pelukan ibu. Rasanya jadi tak ingin tumbuh menua dan hanya ingin berada di pelukan ibu.

"Ayo, Paman." Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah batita itu sudah berjalan memimpin didepan dengan kedua tangan bertaut pada masing-masing kaki Namjoon dan Taehyung karena tinggi badannya tak menjangkau tangan Namjoon maupun Taehyung.

Yang digandeng justru melongo kebingungan dan untuk beberapa saat sempat dilanda shock sesaat.

Namjoon dan Taehyung kira bocah satu itu akan jadi bocah pemalu nan penurut dihadapan mereka. Tapi nampaknya dugaan mereka salah. Park Jimin itu bocah kecil dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Paman, aku mau es krim cup besar ya."

Dan juga bocah kecil dengan tingkat dominasi tinggi. Lihat saja kalimat yang ia lontarkan barusan, kalimat tersebut bukanlah jenis kalimat permintaan tapi merupakan jenis kalimat perintah yang rasa-rasanya mutlak dan tak dapat diganggu gugat.

Taehyung sempat melongo beberapa saat karena ucapan bocah itu, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sudah mengangguk maklum meluhat tingkah bocah didepannya.

"Jimin!" Seokjin menegur beberapa saat. Anak-anak memang begitu, karena memang mereka belum mengerti. Dan Seokjin memakluminya, ia lebih baik melihat Jimin-nya aktif seperti ini ketimbang melihat anaknya yang hanya patuh dan pendiam. Kata dokter bisa saja anak yang seperti itu tandanya ada gangguan.

"Aye aye captain! Mari kita beli es krim cup yang saaa-ngat besar. Kalau perlu kita beli tokonya sekalian."

Namjoon menyahut setelahnya dan dengan langkah kecil-kecil nya ia masih mencoba menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan bocah disampingnya.

"Benarkah?" Matanya berbinar keemasan. Ia melihat Namjoon penuh ketakjuban.

Namjoon tersenyum manis sebagai balasan diikuti dengan tangannya yang ia arahkan ke pipi gembil Jimin untuk sekedar mencubitnya gemas.

Jimin masih menatap Namjoon penuh pengharapan, menunggu pria dihadapannya menjawab.

Dan Namjoon menatap bocah itu,"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

Air wajahnya berubah dengan drastis. Matanya yang penuh pengharapan kini berubah dalam kejapan mata menjadi mata penuh bara api. Bocah itu tampak sebal luar biasa pada pria tinggi menjulang disebelahnya. Bibirnya ikut ia cebikkan sebagai rasa protesnya terhadap Namjoon, begitupun dengan tangannya yang bersedekap dengan angkuh.

"Hah, kau ini payah sekali. Kata-kata seperti itu sudah tidak jaman untuk menghibur anak-anak jaman sekarang tahu." Cerca Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan mendekati Jimin yang masih bersedekap tangan. "Adik kecil, paman bisa membuatmu terbang loh." Jimin berhenti dan menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat.

"Paman tahu? Paman juga basi tahu." Sambil mencebikkan bibirnya bocah itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Taehyung mematung setelahnya, terpaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya inderanya mendengar gelak tawa mengelegar milik Namjoon dan seloroh marah dari Seokjin.

"Park Jimin berhenti!" Bocah itu berhenti dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Seokjin menyeret bocah itu di bawah pepohonan di dekat jalan. Menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan tegas. "Kamu tau apa kesalahanmu?"

Jimin mengangguk dalam diam.

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih melakukannya?" Seokjin terus menatap anaknya. Tatapannya rumit, disana terlihat tatapan marah sedih namun disaat bersamaan terlihat khawatir.

Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia memberanikan diri menatap Seokjin yang menatapnya. "Lainkali jangan lakukan lagi ya." Bocah itu mengangguk paham, Seokjin tersenyum setelahnya dan mengusak surai hitam anaknya.

"Mari beli es krim." Ajaknya sebagai pelipur. Bocah kecil itu tersenyum, "Ayo!" Katanya bersemangat.

- ** _warisan_**.

"Aku minta nomor kalian berdua."

"Hah?" Keduanya tercengang kaget.

Pasalnya ini Kim Seokjin yang dari awal pertemuan mereka hanya acuh dan sekarang ia justru meminta nomor ponsel keduanya.

"Kemarikan ponsel kalian." Ia memerintah bak diktaktor. Segera mengambil ponsel kakak beradik tersebut. Tangannya tampak sibuk memencet layar dan mengetikkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya membuat ponselnya berbunyi.

"Selesai, terimakasih nomornya. Dan aku ingin bilang pada kalian bahwa aku sejujurnya tidak bisa ikut, tapi sebagai gantinya kalian dapat keluar bersama Jimin." Seokjin tersenyum seraya menaikturunkan alisnya, tak lupa tangannya kini terulur untuk mengembalikan ponsel Kim bersaudara dihadapannya.

"Huh?" Keduanya kebingungan.

"Maaf tapi aku lupa memberitahu ini pada kalian, aku harus bekerja lima belas menit lagi, dan aku tidak tega berkata pada Jimin bahwa acara makan es krim nya batal. Jadi kumohon pada kalian untuk menemani Jimin. Bagaimana?"

Keduanya terdiam, tampak sedikit keberatan dengan permintaan Seokjin.

"Oke, ayo Jimin kita makan es krim sekarang. Let's go!"

Batita itu memekik bahagia, "Let's Go!" Pekiknya dengan aksen cadel di tiap perkataannya.

Namjoon menggeram sebal. Taehyung baru saja mencuri start! Bocah sialan.

Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menuju kedai es krim, sementara ia hanya tetap diam sembari menatap kepergian adik lelakinya.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Seokjin yang juga tengah menatap anaknya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. "Aku akan menjaganya, kau jangan khawatir."

"Ha?"

Seokjin nampak kurang fokus karena terlalu memperhatikan anaknya yang riang gembira sehingga mengabaikan perkataan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum karena nya. Dikeluarkannya lesung pipit yang mempesona diantara pipinya. "Mau diantar?"

Seokjin menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak, tidak perlu. Cukup jaga Jimin saja dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Namjoon lagi-lagi terkekeh, dan hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Seokjin. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja kau terlalu imut."

"Ha?" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya penuh ketidakmengertian.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya. Aku menunggumu." Netra keduanya bertemu, walaupun Seokjin diharuskan mendongak beberapa centi karena perbedaan tinggi diantara keduanya. Rasanya seperti terhipnotis dan tanpa sadar bibir pemuda dihadapannya sudah mendarat pada dahinya.

Seokjin terpaku. Rasanya aneh, namun menimbulkan sensasi menggelikan di bagian perutnya. Kata orang ini seperti kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut.

Menyejukkan, hingga sebuah suara muncul

"Dilarang berbuat tidak senonoh dihadapan anak dibawah umur!"

"Taehyung."

Di samping mereka Taehyung berdiri dengan wajah jengah. Satu tangannya memisahkan Namjoon dari Seokjin, dan satu tangannya lagi menutupi kedua mata Jimin.

"Paman lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa melihat!"

"Nanti matamu karatan jika melihat adegan ini."

 **Bersambung**.

Bener-bener kena writer block waktu nulis ini. Aku minta maaf bgt kalo ini kesannya jadi agak aneh. Dan makin kesini rasanya nggak menarik.

Gitu aja. Terimakasih atas dukungannya.


End file.
